25 Things About Riku By Sora
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Sequel To 25 Things About Sora By Riku


**Sequel to my 2009 story 25 Things About Sora By Riku. This isn't as good and I was amazed by the support that the story got. So this is basically Sora making a list of things about his beloved darkness shrouded boyfriend.**

**Standered Disclaimers apply**

1. As much as I like to deny it in public, I am utterly and completely in love with Riku and if anyone tries to take him from me, I will find a way to painfully kill them.

2. Riku is possessive. As much as I love him for it, it can getting a little annoying. He once tried to drown Tidus for giving me a high-five.

3. I would like to point out that scariest thing about Riku is not his unbelievably short temper. Oh no. It seeing Riku when he is sex deprived. I lose a lot of sleep when that happens and also I tend to be stuck in bed for a few days since I cannot walk properly afterwards.

4. Riku hates Roxas. I don't know how it happens but sometimes Roxas likes to make an appearance so I'm pushed back into the recesses of my own sub-conscious and whenever I come around, Riku is constantly tell me to keep a leash on Roxas. How the hell does he expect me to do that ?

5. I'm pretty sure that Riku was a porn star in another life. He can go for hours not that it's a bad thing. I'm positive that nobody could give me better sex than Riku.

6. Riku is the darkness to my light and I wouldn't have him any other way.

7. Despite having a calm and cool exterior, Riku is genuinely a scared kid. Not that anyone else other than myself would know this. Sometimes when I wake up during the night and he thinks I'm sleeping I can hear him whispering to himself about being scared that I'll leave him for someone better. In my eyes, they'll never be anyone better than Riku.

8. Riku hates Christmas. Even more so after I forced him to visit Santa. His face when that happened was the funniest thing I ever saw.

9. Riku doesn't moan during sex. He growls. Its is a very sexy growl.

10. Riku, as of his 17th birthday, has his belly button pierced. Its so much sexier than Kairi's belly button piercing. Riku pulls it off better despite being a guy.

11. Riku is undeniably gullible. I told him that Roxas had got his own body and had run off to the cave to have a sex marathon with Axel. He started to scream and told me that Roxas had to get back inside me. Silly Riku.

12. Riku is a closest masochist. He likes it when I bite him so hard he bleeds. He won't admit it but I know he does.

13. Riku has a fear of the strangest thing. Fish. For someone who has been lost in the darkness and went through hell, he still hasn't gotten over his phobia of fish. The primary reason when he never goes swimming in the ocean.

14. In answer to the age old question of who's hair is nicer out of Riku and Kairi. Its Riku. Half of his money goes on hair products. The other half is on me.

15. Riku is extremely athletic. Whenever we play blitz ball in P.E at school, everyone always wants Riku on their team. Its starting to piss Tidus off.

16. Riku enjoys adventurous sex. He also enjoys the thrill of getting caught. Like the time when Kairi walked in on us. He still didn't stop pounding me into her parent's bed, even when Kairi pulled out her camera and started to take pictures.

17. Riku has a beautiful singing voice. I sometimes listen to him when he's in the shower, he doesn't know I'm listening though.

18. After nearly two years together, Riku's mother is still under the impression that he's straight. You would think after all the times I've stayed over at his house and all the nights I've spent screaming in immense pleasure that she would realize. Apparently not.

19. Riku's sexual fantasy is me in a school girl's outfit and I managed to pull it off, thanks to Kairi and her infinite fan girl wisdom. As embarrassing as it was, it was the best damn sex of my entire life. Plus I look damn good in a skirt.

20. Riku may have muscles in his arms but he cannot never defeat Kairi at kick boxing. Something which he refuses to admit to.

21. Despite what Riku said about me wanting Squall staying at Riku's house, he seems to hate Riku. He is either trying to bite him or demolish his room if I'm not around.

22. Despite being best friends, Riku and Kairi are at war with each other over the most stupid of things. Who has the smoothest skin, who looks better and who pulls skinny jeans off better. The answer to all of those is Riku.

23. I don't care what Riku says about me being the feminine one, he's the one who watches fashion programs and is extremely picky about what he wears. He's worse than all the girls on the island put together.

24. Riku is terrible with children. He has a five month old little cousin and every time he's babysitting her, He has to call me since she's either threw up all over him or he's threw up while trying to change her diaper. At least I can work with children despite having no experience whatsoever.

25. Riku is really a sweetheart. He cornered me into a room in the school with candles lit and the lights dimmed so he could ask me to our junior prom. He even got down on his one knee. Hopefully he'll do that when he asks me to marry him but that's not for a while yet. I'm getting ahead of myself.

**Reviews Are Like Crack To Me**


End file.
